


Я выигрываю, ты выигрываешь

by Xalatath



Series: Banana Split [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Summer Split Play Off references, no beta we coping, some 3headwording, Русский | Russian, я люблю этот пейринг больше чем ксить у своего джанглера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Потом, поднимаясь с ним по лестнице, Расмус подумал, что может дело в том, что он не единственный, с кем Мартин заключал пари. Что все это, как чертов договор Каллисты, только еще хуже, потому что раны после него не затягиваются, они становятся только глубже и отравляют твою кровь изнутри, превращая твою жизнь в кошмар.
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: Banana Split [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Я выигрываю, ты выигрываешь

**Author's Note:**

> 1) я придумала этот фик после финала, но руки дошли написать только сейчас, к сожалению в отличие от Верховного Магистра Элисандры, мои возможности достаточно ограничены  
> 2) в тексте нет ничего графического про past abuse но энивей  
> 3) экстремально не вычитано, я обычно так тексты не выкладываю, но мыслей нет, голова пустая, я поправлю через пару дней как буду в отпуске

\- Если бы я знал, что поставил бы обязательным условием и выигрыш Ворлдс.

\- Это - нечестно.

\- Что поделать, - Мартин пожал плечами с как можно более безразличным видом. Он все еще стоял в дверях, он не торопился проходить следом за ним в номер, словно ожидая, что Расмус в любой момент скажет, что  _ да, черт, это была дурацкая идея, давай вернемся каждый к себе домой и ляжем спать. _

В какой-то момент ему правда захотелось это сказать. У него начало покалывать кончики пальцев, как и каждый раз, когда его одолевало предвкушение. В детстве он часто не мог заснуть в Рождественскую ночь. Так что и после их сегодняшней победы сна у него не было ни в одном глазу.

Не из-за того, что они выиграли снова очередной сплит Европы. Нет.

Причина продолжала стоять в дверях гостиничного номера, как статуя. Даже не переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Ты сам тогда сказал, что я должен сделать.

Прозвучало конечно...так себе.

\- Тогда давай закончим с этим побыстрее. Я бы хотел вернуться домой и поспать немного утром, потому что после обеда у нас съемки контента.

Расмус приподнял удивленно брови. Ему хотелось спросить:  _ то есть, даже у вас выходного не будет? _ А потом он вспомнил, что до вылета осталось всего ничего. Если Пит и планировал сделать какие-то материалы до вылета в Китай, то это было самое подходящее для этого время. Две недели карантина, которые их ждут в Шанхае, не будут способствовать каким-то там съемкам. 

Хорошо, что в этот раз его язык не успел вперед его головы и он не ляпнул:  _ вы же проиграли нам, почему вам не дадут денек отдохнуть. _

Зная Фнатик, можно было сказать, что они скорее наоборот будут рады, что их загрузили по-максимуму, а не оставили блин киснуть каждого в одиночестве.

Поэтому все, что он сказал, подходя к Мартину, было:

\- Хорошо.

Расмус взял его руки в свои, хотя в этом не было особой нужды, но он даже себе не признавался насколько соскучился просто по возможности вот так касаться его. Буднично. День за днем. Видеть его - вот так близко.

Нет, на самом деле, Мартин по-прежнему был слишком далеко от него. Его взгляд оставался спокойным и равнодушным. Его ладони были ледяными. Расмусу захотелось согреть их своим дыханием, но это было глупо.

И неуместно.

Мартин был прав, стоило закончить с этим как-то побыстрее и вообще все это должно было происходить иначе, но Расмус подумал, что очень здорово, что у них есть хотя бы вот в таком виде.

Губы Мартина были тоже ледяными и целовать его было все равно, что, наверное, целовать статую. Но отшатнулся он намного раньше, чем от него отодвинулся сам Расмус.

\- Я...так, черт, я не могу.

Расмус кивнул. Его отфутболило в воспоминания о том вечере в другом отеле, после того, как для Фнатик их пребывание на Ворлдс закончилось. Мартин тогда сказал тоже самое. 

_ Я не могу. _

Что тогда сделал ты?

Спросил, что тебе надо сделать.

Разумеется, то что тебе по-настоящему надо сделать, Мартин не сказал. Потому что машину времени не изобрели. Потому что он все еще был сбит с толку тем, что ты сделал. Хотя вы оба - вы профи, так, - прекрасно знали, почему ты поступил так, как ты поступил.

Но ты к нему пришел тогда не как другой профи, чтобы поддержать, ты пришел к нему как...

Друг. Окей.

_ Друг. _

То есть, ты всегда это так для себя называл.

Но друзья не целуют друзей так, как ты поцеловал Мартина тогда, за порогом его номера. Правда тогда, это было не все равно, что целовать статую. Не так, как сейчас.

Тогда Мартин был живым и пораненным, тогда ты поцеловал его и он поцеловал тебя в ответ. И ты запаниковал, потому что в одно мгновение получил больше, в одну минуту получил все, что было тебе недоступно все те месяцы, что вы провели вместе, в одной команде. 

Тогда ему так же кололо пальцы. Но не от нервного нетерпения, а от того, какой горячей была кожа Мартина была под фнатиковской джерси.

Тогда Расмус мог бы получить куда больше, но ладони Мартина уперлись ему в грудь, в какой-то момент он услышал что-то странное в его голосе - из-за уханья пульса, отдававшего в барабанные перепонки Расмус, конечно же не разобрал ни слова, но все равно остановился.

И он сказал тоже самое:

\- Я так не могу.

Тогда Расмус, конечно же спросил, потому что эти слова были не сродни оплеухе или ведру холодной воды, которое опрокинули ему на голову. С Мартином было что-то не так, разумеется, но что - тогда он понять не мог.

Поэтому он и спросил:

\- Что мне сделать?

\- ...Тогда мне надо выиграть Ворлдс? - спросил он у Мартина сейчас, чуть отступая, давая ему простора. Мартин горько рассмеялся.

\- Для начала неплохо, - сказал он, - но что я получу, если я выиграю Ворлдс?

\- Эй, это нечестно, про это речь не шла, - возмутился Расмус и они рассмеялись в этот момент оба и одновременно, и Расмус подумал, что по этому - их общему смеху - он соскучился, выходит, куда сильнее.

Наверное, будь на его месте Лука, он бы тут же сказал в шутку (но они оба знали, что это правда):  _ ты можешь попросить все, что угодно, потому что ты не выиграешь Ворлдс _ , но его тут не было, поэтому, поколебавшись, Расмус все же обнял его и счастливо зажмурился в тот момент, когда руки Мартина обняли его в ответ.

Конечно же, чертовски внимательный в Рифте, он не замечал каких-то вещей в реальной жизни, он не обращал внимания на слишком многое (в Фнатик на него всегда ворчал Соаз за это, в Г2, ребята просто помогали ему справляться с его невнимательностью), поэтому тогда он не заметил, что Мартин был напуган. Может напуган даже не тем, что у них происходило, а тем, что он, Расмус, мог тогда не остановиться. Словно все, что с ним происходило тогда, в номере, после проигрыша на Ворлдс, происходило когда-то раньше, когда-то в другой временной отрезок, с кем-то другим.

Что все то, что Расмус принимал за нежелание с ним сближаться в свой первый год в Фнатик, было чем-то другим. Что все, что было с Мартином до того, как Расмус пришел в команду и они пожали друг другу руки на первой встрече в буткемпе, оставило неприятный и слишком сильный отпечаток на всем, что происходило в его жизни дальше, как оттиск только что заправленной чернилами печати, на бумажном листе, когда чернила не только пропитывают бумагу, но и просачиваются дальше, оседая на крышке стола под листом.

Это не было озарением. 

Он помнил, что они сидели на ужине, Марцин что-то бойко рассказывал, кажется какую-то историю из своего путешествия по Вьетнаму, Лука пытался не кашлять слишком сильно - простуда, одолевшая его почти с начала буткемпа, не становилась легче, а он сидел и думал про всякую ерунду, потому что его жутко клонило в сон, а заснуть носом в буром рисе с ягненком ему не хотелось и это было бы слишком позорно. Расмус вспомнил про Мартина - и это всегда происходило по одному и тому же сценарию, как собирать фигурки из "Лего" - память собирала все по кубикам. И он вспомнил тот вечер, потому что он слишком часто возвращался к тому вечеру, особенно ночью, когда не мог заснуть или справиться с нервозностью, и в его воспоминаниях Расмус всегда не останавливался.

И тогда он снова вспомнила мечущийся взгляд Мартина и подумал:  _ он этого и не хотел, чтобы я не останавливался. _

Нет.

Он  _ боялся _ , что ты не остановишься.

Тогда Расмусу расхотелось спать, потому что его начало тошнить. Тогда он вышел изо стола, добрался до туалета, думая, что его, наверное, стошнит, но ничего не произошло. А когда Вундер пришел спустя десять минут и постучал в дверь с вопросом все ли с ним окей, ему удалось даже соврать, что он в абсолютном,  _ правда, Мартин _ , порядке.

Но с ним все было не окей, потому что память выстраивала в его голове фигурки из Лего и теперь все кубики были на нужных, им положенных местах. Теперь ему стало все куда понятнее, но разумеется, Мартин тогда сказал, что ему надо выиграть оба сплита и МСИ, ему надо выиграть, а в голове Расмуса вертелось, что, наверное, ему надо было бы изобрести машину времени, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и как-то объяснить Мартину, что он уходит из команды только потому, что ему надо выиграть Ворлдс.

Что это - единственная причина, что все это не касается Мартина.

Что с Мартином все окей.

Нет, с Мартином все было совсем не окей, и теперь, ему стало понятно, почему Мартин всегда выворачивался из его объятий в самом начале, когда Расмус был ему всего лишь очередным новичком-сокомандником.

Но легче ему от этого, разумеется не стало.

Спустя долгие почти десять месяцев он написал ему, думая, что это - плохой тайминг, чувствуя себя от этого ублюдком, думая, что Мартин пошлет его к черту:  _ ты помнишь, что я должен был сделать? _ Расмуса лихорадило, его тошнило от запаха пиццы, он старался делать вид, что все прекрасно, даже когда получил в ответ адрес.

Он думал, что Мартин его пошлет.

Потом, поднимаясь с ним по лестнице, Расмус подумал, что может дело в том, что он не единственный, с кем Мартин заключал пари. Что все это, как чертов договор Каллисты, только еще хуже, потому что раны после него не затягиваются, они становятся только глубже и отравляют твою кровь изнутри, превращая твою жизнь в кошмар.

Но может он был единственным, кто Мартина действительно любил. Не его внешнюю идеальную оболочку, которую Расмус на самом деле ненавидел, а настоящего Мартина, который расстроился из-за спойлеров о смерти Клауса в "Дневниках Вампиров", который бормотал после долгих изматывающих скримов о том, что он бы сейчас покурил пожалуй и возмущался, когда Хилиссанг в ответ на это щелкал его по бритому затылку, который рассказывал ему с легкой улыбкой, по дороге в Старбакс о том, как они катались с сестрой на санках дома в детстве и во время съезда с горы их занесло и они врезались на этих санках в промерзший клен и чуть не умерли и тогда им было весело, хоть и страшно и тогда Расмус подумал, что ему есть что рассказать в ответ.

Он любил этого Мартина и слезы, которые он видел тогда, после проигрыша, были доказательством того, что он никуда не делся. Что Рекклес не стер его, после ухода Расмуса, что он все еще был где-то жив за всеми бездушными промо, и это была единственная причина, по которой Расмус тогда постучал в дверь номера, твердо уверенный, что ему не откроют.

Это была единственная причина, по которой он принял пари.

Сейчас он разомкнул объятия, пытаясь игнорировать резь в глазах, пытаясь объяснить это тем, что последнюю неделю провел за пусть и очень хорошим монитором, но восемнадцать часов в сутки, Расмус пытался себе врать, но не выходило.

Он смотрел мимо Мартина, смотрел в дверь, стараясь не оттягивать больше момент, когда ему надо будет сказать:

\- Наверное, нам стоит вернуться домой.

Пальцы Мартина коснулись его подбородка. 

Этот поцелуй не имел ничего общего с тем, что было несколько минут назад, с тем, что был почти год назад на пороге другого номера. Этот поцелуй был живым и теплым и Мартин целовал его в ответ и Расмус думал, что можно сделать вид, что до него - ничего не было, ни с ним, ни с Мартином, что это все как рестарт, перезагрузка, новая точка отсчета.

И когда Мартин оказался на его коленях, прижимая весом своего тела Капса к кровати, он понял, что немного нервничает.

Даже когда он продолжал тот вечер, в своих воспоминаниях, в тот раз, когда он не останавливался, когда Мартин не просил его остановиться, когда он позволял Расмусу в его лихорадочных мечтаниях снимать с себя одежду и помогал ему раздеться тоже, в голове были какие-то обрывчатые образы, что-то смутное, конечно же, он думал, обхватывая свой член пальцами, что это делает Мартин или еще лучше - это он делает своим ртом, но все это было всего лишь смутными обрывками, ничего конкретного.

Поэтому сейчас он понял, что нервничает. Потому что не знал: что ему делать дальше, целуя губы Мартина, его скулы, кончик носа, касаясь губами его шеи и ямочки между ключиц. Пальцы Мартина возились с его худи и Расмус подумал, что ему следует просто повторять все то, что делает Мартин, следовать за ним - пальцами, языком, губами, метя кожу на его груди и животе зубами, но в какой-то момент ему пришлось остановиться, чувствуя как сердце почти выпрыгивает у него из груди, чувствуя сбившееся дыхание Мартина своей кожей, чувствуя как дискомфортно давит молния на его ширинке.

\- Расмус, - сказал ему Мартин, удерживая его лицо в ладонях и Расмус понял, что не может вспомнить, когда он оказался на Мартине, когда успел снять с него толстовку и футболку. Его голую кожу пощипывало от мурашек, ему было и одновременно и зябко, и невыносимо жарко. Он видел румянец на щеках и скулах Мартина, видел как он проступает на его бледной коже груди и плеч. Темные линии татуировки делали ее еще светлее и Расмус подумал, что Мартин словно светится изнутри. 

\- Можем, - сказал он, пытаясь угадать, верно ли понял его интонации, - ничего не делать. То есть, я даже не знаю, что делать. Ты просто... ну...

\- Все хорошо, - сказал ему Мартин на это и легонько поцеловал в губы. И Расмус ответил на его поцелуй, чувствуя себя все еще сбитым с толку. Но когда его ладони обхватили бедра Мартина, тот лишь поддался вперед, притираясь к нему, заставляя Расмуса шумно втянуть воздух через нос, потому что его рот был занят ртом Мартина и...

Следующие пары минут заставили его понять, как же он ненавидит свои джинсы, которые в одно мгновение стали слишком тесными и узкими и мешавшимися. Как же Расмус, ненавидел свои джинсы, хотя и не мог остановится, потому что они оба нашли одинаковый и нужный ритм, и Расмус действительно ненавидел свои джинсы, но остановиться, чтобы их снять, не смог бы сейчас при всей своей ненависти.

\- П-подожди, - Мартин потянул его за волосы и Расмусу пришлось притормозить и это даже было здорово, потому что до него дошло, что все это могло закончиться куда быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось, так что в итоге пришлось бы ненавидеть не свои джинсы, а уже самого себя.

\- А?

\- Лучше нам дораздеться.

Расмус только кивнул, потому что говорить больше двух слов связно кажется выходило теперь только у Мартина.

Пальцы Мартина взъерошили ему волосы, замерли в них, и Расмус встретил его взгляд своим и Мартин чуть улыбнулся ему. И Расмус подумал, что может стоит сказать ему, хотя бы попытаться то, что он чувствует, а потом подумал, что может он слышал раньше уже всего этого достаточно, что слова для него мало что стоят, что все, это, конечно, совсем не так, как должно было у них быть, но лучше уже не будет, но и хуже, слава богу, тоже.

Поэтому он поцеловал его запястье, прежде чем помочь Мартину раздеться и раздеть самого себя, думая, что в принципе до рассвета у них осталось еще несколько часов, а потом все равно еще будет достаточно времени, чтобы показать Мартину, что его слова всегда были искренними, что все, что их развело было связно только с игрой, а не с тем, что с ним было до Расмуса, не с тем, что Расмус действительно чувствовал.

И может для того, чтобы Мартин ему снова начал верить, Расмусу не обязательно было выигрывать Ворлдс.

Но он все равно постарается это сделать.

И без одежды действительно было намного лучше, хотя теперь щеки ему пекло от смущения и Расмус действительно не знал, куда себя девать, потому что воображать, прижимая подушку к животу, притираясь к ней, это одно, а чувствовать то, как твердый член Мартина прижимается к его голому животу - совсем другое.

\- Не торопись, - сказал ему Мартин, заглядывая в глаза, и с этим у Расмуса справиться вышло. Он поцеловал Мартина снова, удивляясь тому, как легко теперь это было делать - словно воду пить, а потом пальцы Мартина обхватили его член и очередной вздох Расмуса закончился коротким стоном.

Он оторвался от Мартина, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу, чувствуя, как невыносимо горят щеки и грудь, чувствуя себя чертовски странно и неловко, хотя без сомнения это было слишком хорошо и если делать тоже, что и Мартин, то все будет нормально, так?

\- П-подожди, - Мартин остановил его снова, когда Расмус отзеркалил его движение, обхватив так же его член, чтобы провести плотным кольцом пальцев от головки вниз и обратно, - Лучше будет, если сделать так, как раньше.

\- До того, как разделись? 

\- Да.

\- Точно, - Расмус рассмеялся с облегчением, - это было круто знаешь ли.

Мартин в ответ закатил глаза, Расмус передразнил его, сделав так же и они снова рассмеялись и Расмус почувствовал, как последние остатки напряжения окончательно покинули его.

\- Это было круто знаешь ли, - повторил он, раздвигая ноги Мартина, прижимаясь к нему плотнее.

\- Знаю, - согласился с ним Мартин, а потом облизал ладонь.

Найти прежний ритм было почему-то сложно, но Мартин прижал его член к своему и какое-то время помогал им рукой, пока движения его бедер не сбились и Мартин не вцепился в его плечи руками. Кровать скрипела под ними, но этот звук почему-то даже не бесил Расмуса, наоборот, он помогал не потеряться совсем в ощущениях, служил цепким якорем, потому что так с Мартином было слишком хорошо, потому что такого Мартина он не видел никогда, не мог даже представить (хотя слишком часто пытался), его пальцы впились в плечо Расмуса наверное до синяков, пока второй рукой Мартин вцепился в прутья изголовья кровати так, что костяшки побелели и это Расмус почему-то запомнил даже куда ярче и отчетливее чем то, каким становится лицом Мартина в момент, когда он начинает кончать.

Потом он чувствовал пальцы в своих волосах, чувствовал то, как бегло целует его лицо Мартин, а в голове, конечно, не осталось ничего кроме "ВАУ", прямо именно "ВАУ", высвеченного огромными неоновыми буквами.

Сперма неприятно липла к коже, но он не мог заставить себя оторваться от Мартина, хотя думал, что тот его с себя спихнет, но этого почему-то не происходило. И поцелуи больше не походили на попытки напиться родниковой водой, потому что жар под его коже наконец унялся и Расмус подумал, что стоит ему попробовать сказать то, что вертелось у него в голове все это время, вслух.

Поэтому он, прежде чем поцеловать Мартина снова, прежде чем все же чуть откатиться с него в сторону после, сказал:

\- Я тебя люблю.

Мартин ничего не ответил. Конечно, он и не ждал, сейчас другого исхода. Но когда Расмус потянулся за коробкой салфеток, стоявшей на тумбочке, ладонь Мартина легла ему на поясницу и Мартин сказал:

\- Конечно, ты меня любишь.

В его голосе не было горечь. Только сонная усталость и теплота, и Расмус подумал, что может быть в этом году, как бы тот не закончился, он выиграл что-то большее, чем Ворлдс.


End file.
